


Eighth Avenue

by seorganelles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay Strip Club, Kink, M/M, Strippers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seorganelles/pseuds/seorganelles
Summary: Chan stumbles upon a gay strip club and develops an unlikely desire for on of the resident strippers, Felix.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 33
Kudos: 78





	1. Accident

Chan slumped down onto his bed as soon as he arrived at his dorm. He was having an awful He had just broken up with his boyfriend, and he got straight F’s in his card. “Fuck, my parents are gonna kill me,” he said, thinking about how he’s gonna receive a rough scolding again. It felt like his life was falling apart. He was laying in his bed, flicking his lighter, It had somehow become his coping mechanism. The smell of faint gas lingered in the air. Chan took a deep breath, catching a whiff of the gas. It made him calm in a peculiar way.

SInce he didn’t have anything better to do, he decided to text Changbin. He wanted to know if there were any bars around the block. Apparently, Changbin knows best when it comes to those.

“Hi, bro.” he texted.  
“Hey, bro. What’s up?” Changbin replied.  
“Do you happen to know any bars around here?” he asked frankly.  
“Woah, bro. Are you sure? What are you up to?”Changbin replied, surprised.  
“Yeah, just wanna down some shots.” he said out of necessity.

Unfortunately for Chan, Changbin had his jester hat on, so he had some tricks up his sleeve. Chan was his poor victim this time.

“Oh, there’s one. It’s a new one called Eighth Avenue. Heard it’s pretty good. It’s just a few blocks from here.” Changbin replied, sending him the address to the bar.  
“Okay. Thanks, bro.” Chan said.  
“No problem, bro. Anytime.” Changbin sent back. 

Little did Chan know that this wasn’t any ordinary bar. Eighth Avenue was the most notorious, sought-after gay strip club in the block. Chan was fueled with frustration, and he clearly wasn’t thinking about anything other than drowning in alcohol. He picked up his car keys and went down to the parking lot to get to his car. As soon as he hopped in, he punched the address in the GPS, and off he went.

As he stared at the GPS, he felt strange. The more he drove, the more he felt the knot forming in his stomach. He began to question if this was really the way, but then it was Changbin who gave him the address. He turned to a dark alleyway, and the screen said that he was just two kilometers away from the club. He drove a little more until he saw in the GPS that he had arrived. There was an empty parking space right up front, so he parked there. As he got out of the car, he turned around to see a huge sign gleaming in neon with an arrow that said, “Eighth Avenue”.

“Well, looks like I’m here,” he said.

Flashing lights welcomed Chan as he entered the club. This wasn’t new to him, though. He had gone to a number of bars himself. He sat down on one of the seats at the far end. "Vodka. Make it strong,” he said to the bartender, and the bartender nodded. A few minutes later, his drink was served. He gulped down the strong beverage, his throat burning from the alcohol, and he loved it.

Chan was simply swirling his glass when he heard someone speak through the microphone. He couldn’t quite fathom what the man was saying. All he heard was, “Please welcome, Felix!” The announcement was followed by loud cheers and whistles from the crowd.

Moments later, a silhouette graced the dim stage. He adjusted his vision, and saw that the silhouette belonged to a man. Chan couldn’t believe his eyes. Straps and buckles graced his thin frame, accentuating his curves. He was wearing a black thong, and his legs were clad in fishnet stockings. His makeup added to the seductive glow he was emitting, making his gaze so arousing. 

“What the fuck?” was what came out of Chan’s mouth. He completely thought that he was in a normal bar, but he obviously wasn’t. There is a man dancing up front. No, dancing is not the right term. Stripping, that’s it.

The man, who was what Chan remembered to be Felix, was now grinding up at a pole in the middle of the stage. His hips swayed to the music in a sensual way. The stockings clung tightly to his thighs, making them look irresistible. Felix dropped his ass, and brought it back up again slowly.

Chan’s head throbbed heavily. He didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol or the scene he was witnessing right now. The scene in front of him seemed so wrong, but it felt so right. He could feel his cock getting hard in his pants.

Felix started to grind on the stage, bouncing his ass rapidly. Chan’s eyes landed on his full hips, eyeing his plump, luscious ass. He watched as the man twerked to the beat of the music. The man bit his lip seductively as he watched himself back it up. Felix snapped his hips and rolled his body up the hard metal pole. 

Chan couldn’t keep his eyes off Felix. He swallowed the last bit of vodka in his glass hard. He could see the film of sweat forming on Felix’s face and collarbones, and it turned him on so much. It seemed that he was drawn to him hard, and he couldn’t snap out of this trance. He was focused on him, and only him. Chan licked his lips at the scrumptious sight.

As if to finally snap him out of his deep trance, the music abruptly stopped. Felix striked his final pose and took a bow. He soon left the stage. As soon as Felix left the stage, Chan stood up and walked out of the club.

Confusion filled him as he went out the doors of the club and towards his car. He sat in his Audi, gripping the steering wheel tightly. A frown graced his face, and he couldn’t process what just happened.

“It was a gay strip club, for fuck’s sake! Why did Changbin give me this address anyway? Was he playing around again? That guy, what was his name again? Felix? Him. What happened back there? Why was I so... aroused?” Chan thought to himself.

Chan looked down and saw a tent forming in his pants. This wasn’t good.

The image of the stripper dancing under those dim lights kept repeating in his head.

All these thoughts circled in his head. He didn’t know exactly what happened, but he was sure of one thing.

“I have to go back there.”


	2. Lingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finds himself coming back to Eighth Avenue after his first encounter. Felix gives him a special surprise.

Chan stared at the papers scattered in front of him. He badly needed to redeem himself from his failing marks, so he decided to study a little. He was bopping his head to the music when the song suddenly changed to “Confident”. As soon as he heard the first beats of the song, the events that happened two nights ago started to flash in his mind. He dropped his pen and paused to listen.

The strong vodka that burned his throat. The beautiful man walking up the stage in sexy heels. The man’s hips swaying to the sultry music. His strong, sensual gaze. His strange finesse. It all repeated in Chan’s head. The song finished, and he took off his earphones.

“Shit, what’s happening to me? Why is he still in my head?”

Chan decided to text Changbin again. He wanted some answers.

“Hey, Changbin.” Chan texted.  
“Woah, you calling me by my name now? Is something wrong?” Changbin replied.  
“Yes. This.” Chan sent the address of the club again.  
“Oh, that. Umm…” Changbin sent.  
“I asked for a damn bar. Why the fuck would you give me an address to a gay strip club?” Chan angrily typed.  
“Relax, bro. I was just messing with you, no big deal.” Changbin replied.  
“Have you been there?” Chan asked.  
“To tell you, yes. A few times, maybe.” Changbin answered.  
“W-What the fuck? Do you hit on guys now?” Chan said.  
“My friends gave me that address. Believe me, I thought it was fucked up the first time I went. But it’s cool. Made friends with the bartender.” Changbin sent with a winking emoji.  
“How many times did you go?” Chan asked again.  
“About two or three times.” Changbin replied.  
“You came back?!” Chan said, awfully surprised.  
‘Why? Nothing wrong with coming back, ain’t it?” Changbin sent.

Chan couldn’t believe his friend. He came back even though it was something not up in his alley. Were the rumors true? Did that place really make newcomers come back? Chan’s mind stirred. He didn’t know what came over him, but he decided to come back.

“Bye. Gotta roll.” Chan texted.  
“Wait, don’t tell me you’re coming back to that club.” Changbin replied.  
“Shut up, you shithead.” Chan sent. Changbin replied with a laughing emoji.

Abandoning his papers, Chan took his jacket and went straight to his Audi. The engine revved, and he can’t believe that he was going back to Eighth Avenue again.

Chan arrived at Eighth Avenue quite earlier today. He decided to grab a drink first. He paid more attention to the bartender now, since Changbin said he made friends with him. Chan saw in his nametag that his name was Jeongin.

“One Bourbon whisky, please,” Chan requested.  
“Right up,” the bartender said.

He looked around the club. There were less people than last time. Maybe it wasn’t peak hours yet, that’s why. He turned his attention to the man dancing on the stage. It wasn’t Felix, although he still looked quite alluring under those dancing lights. He had a petite body and a tiny waist, but his hips do come out to meet his round ass.

“Here’s your whisky, sir,” the bartender called out.  
“Thanks,’ Chan said. He took a little sip from the glass before talking to Jeongin.

“Hey, Jeongin. I’m Chan, by the way. Mind if I ask you something?” Chan turned to him.  
“Fire away,” Jeongin said.  
“Who’s that?” Chan asked, pointing to the stage.  
“His stage name is Han. He’s one of the well-known dancers here. But he doesn’t do any services other than dancing on stage. That means, he doesn’t do lap dances or private rooms,” Jeongin said.  
“Why is that?’ Chan replied.  
“Well, mainly because he’s the fiancé of the owner of this bar, Minho,” Jeongin said, pointing to a man in the dead center of the crowd.  
“I guess he really takes care of his territory,” Chan observed, taking sips in between their conversation. Jeongin nodded.

The song came to a close, and Chan saw Han walk down the stage. He waddled towards Minho, sitting on his lap.

Moments later, another dancer was walking up the stage. He had long, blonde hair and a striking face. His makeup was rather stunning. He was wearing a dark blue lace bra with a matching blue thong. Garters were also attached to his stockings. The man had dark blue pumps to finish off the look. He definitely caught Chan’s attention, but he knew he wasn’t Felix.

“Uhm, Jeongin, who’s that guy on the stage now?” Chan asked.  
“Oh, that’s Hyun.E. He’s also the crowd favorite here, as you can see. Next to Felix, he racks up money for the club. Actually, the regulars here have a nickname for them,” Jeongin replied.  
“What’s that?” Chan was now curious.  
“The Twins of Bliss,” Jeongin smirked.  
“Well, I guess you could say that,” Chan said, and the two chuckled.

Now, Chan decided to ask the very question he wanted an answer to.

“How about Felix?” Chan anticipated.  
“Oh, him,” Jeongin smirked. “Felix is the main act every single night. He comes up at exactly 8:00 PM every night. With that being said, 8:00 PM is Eighth Avenue’s peak hours. Everyone makes sure to grab a seat before the clock strikes eight because of him,” he said.  
“Is that so? Well, does he do lap dances?” Chan asked eagerly.  
“Yes. Lap dances are actually what he’s known for. But the thing is, you don’t request one from him. He’s the one who chooses from the crowd who he’ll dance to. If Felix chooses you, then you’re damn lucky. Also, there’s no exact schedule when he does one, so he can just come up at any moment,” Jeongin said. At this point, Chan was already contemplating his next move.

“One more thing, there’s sort of a ritual that we have here. When you slip a bill in Felix’s panties the first time, it means you have to come back another night. When you do it a second time, you have to buy him a drink. When you do it a third time, you get to spend a night with him. No one’s ever done it, simply because Felix never chooses the same man thrice. Maybe because he’s tired of dancing for the same man? I don’t know. It’s all in Felix’s hands, basically. So I suggest that if you want to snatch that prize, make sure to bring a bill with you every time you swing by,” the bartender continued.

“Thanks for the advice, Jeongin,” Chan said.  
“Sure thing. It’s almost 8:00 PM, better get a good seat,” Jeongin advised.  
“Oh, you’re right. I better find one. See ya later,” Chan waved and stood up. He scanned the club for a fairly good seat. He found one at the right, just slightly off the middle.

Chan walked to the seat and settled down. He glanced at his watch. It read 7:50 PM. It’s almost time.

Chan tried to relax himself, calm his nerves, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t wait to see Felix. He wanted to see him swing those hips illegally. He wanted his desire fulfilled by this stranger he was seeing from a distance. He couldn’t wait.

Soon, a voice announced the name he wanted so badly to hear. The people in the club roared and cheered, whistling in anticipation. Chan sat upright, alert. He wasn’t going to miss a second of this.

Red lights shone on stage, and the man of the night slowly walked up. Upon seeing what Felix was wearing, Chan’s mouth watered. Felis was wearing a dark purple top with strings in the middle, exposing his toned chest. His lace panties were the same color as his top. His black mesh stockings were held by a garter that was attached to his panties. Not to mention, he was also wearing black stilettos. Felix started to sway his full hips.

“He’s fucking beautiful,” Chan muttered to himself.

There was no pole on stage, only the stripping who was now grinding on the floor. Chan looked at him with intent. For a moment, he thought he saw the stripper look at him through hooded eyes. Felix slowly dropped to his knees, and eventually laid to the floor on his belly. He bounced his ass to the pace of the song, going faster or slower depending on the beat. Chan stared at Felix’s thicc ass as it made contact against the floor, the soft flesh jiggling so slightly. He bit his lip from the pleasure.

As the song was coming to a close, Felix stood up and walked down the stage. He scanned the crowd while his stilettos clacked on the floor, like a predator eyeing his next prey.

Chan saw that Felix was walking towards his direction. His heart raced rapidly as Felix was getting closer. His breath hitched, and he didn’t see Jeongin smirk from a distance.

As if on cue, “Please Me” blasted through the speakers. Felix was roughly a meter away from him, but was lessening with every step Felix took.

Finally, the stripper found his prey in the form of this handsome, young man named Chan.

Felix climbed onto Chan’s lap and wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck. The crowd roared wildly. He started to grind on Chan’s thighs, inching closer to his already hard member. The young man looked up at the beauty upon him. He was now seeing the man he desired up close. Felix was absolutely stunning. His smoky eyes were piercing a hole into his soul. His fair chest was inches away from his face, glistening with sweat. Chan was on cloud nine, literally.

His hands seemed to have a life of its own, as it snaked up Felix’s thighs and landed on his hips. To his surprise, the dancer did not protest. He even shot him a smirk, as if saying, “You like what you see, don’t you?”

Chan knew this moment only came once in a blue moon, so he had to be bold enough. He wanted to savor this moment. His hands landed on Felix’s ass, and he gripped his cheeks gently. The stripper gasped slightly, and Chan looked at him with a smug look.

Felix certainly won’t back down. He sunk down on Chan’s thighs, grinding harder than before. Felix’s ass brushed against his member, and the wave of pleasure made him sink down to the chair. “S-Shit,” Chan muttered under his breath. It now came to the song’s climax, and Felix twerked forcefully on Chan’s lap. The tension between them was higher than ever, and Chan wanted to do Felix right then and there. He couldn’t do that just yet, so he just let the stripper do what he wanted. Felix looked at him with passion, biting his lip sensually.

Chan heard the song coming to a close, so he searched his pocket for a bill. When he got a hold on one, he slipped it into Felix’s lace panties, which earned a smile from the stripper.

“Guess I’m coming back,” Chan said with a grin.  
“You better. I’ll wait for that drink,” Felix replied, licking his lips. His answer turned Chan on so much.  
“Wait for me, princess,” he said, smacking Felix’s ass hard. Felix gasped loudly, almost emitting a moan. He looked at Chan for one last time before he stood up.

Before he walked away, Felix looked back and winked at Chan as a form of goodbye. Chan watched Felix’s ass sway as he walked, the ass that was in hands a few moments ago. He couldn’t contain himself from what just happened. Those were three minutes of absolute bliss.

The other men around him patted his back and congratulated him. He simply smiled at him as a way of thanks. When he felt that he could move again, he went straight to the bar to grab another drink.

Jeongin welcomed him with a big smile. He bumped his fist with Chan’s. “Here’s a drink for you. On the house,” Jeongin slid a glass of margarita to Chan, and the lad happily accepted it.

“Damn, brother. Didn’t know you were a wild thing,” the bartender complimented him.  
“Well, what can I say? That ass brings out my inner demon,” They both laughed at Chan’s statement.  
“But, seriously, though. Thanks for orienting me about that ritual,” Chan said.  
“No problem. Say hi to Changbin for me, will you?” Jeongin asked, almost making Chan choke on his drink.

“W-Wait, you know that guy?” Chan asked.  
“Yep. He’s swung by here a few times. I never forget a face, nor a name,” Jeongin said. Now he knows Changbin wasn’t lying about that part.  
“Hold on, why do you know that Changbin’s my friend?” Chan asked again, confused.  
“Well… he sent me a LINE message a few minutes ago that you were coming here,” Jeongin replied.  
“You have his LINE?” Chan almost exclaimed. “Has he hit on you?”  
“Yes… and yes,” Jeongin confessed.  
“That bastard,” Chan said. “Just so you know, he’s a huge pain in the ass.”  
“He’s my pain in the ass, anyway,” Jeongin replied boldly.  
“What the fuck, Jeongin! Shut up,” Chan said.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll stop now,” Jeongin laughed. “Finish your drink already. It’s late.”

Chan gulped down the last bit of margarita. “Alright, I’m heading out. See ya,” Chan waved goodbye.

“You better come back. Take care,” Jeongin bid goodbye as well.

Chan walked out of Eighth Avenue fulfilled. He was smiling from ear to ear as he walked to his car. He hopped in his Audi and took a moment to digest everything. He let out a deep sigh.

“One down, two to go.”

Chan turned on his engine, revving loudly. He left the parking lot and sped off.


	3. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Felix's first official encounter with Chan, he's left wondering what might happen the next time he comes around. Chan tells Changbin about what went down in order for him to slip the first bill into Felix's panties.

It was 2:00 AM, and Eighth Avenue was already closed. All the personnel in the club were fixing up before they left. Felix was flicking off the light switches when Jisung approached him. Minho tagged along, his arm wrapped around Jisung’s shoulders.

“You feisty thing! What was that back there?” Jisung asked with a smirk.  
“Ah, that? That was nothing. I was just doing my job,” Felix feigned innocence.  
“That was nothing? So a customer made you moan by slapping your ass, and that’s nothing?” Jisung questioned.  
“I guess I got a little carried away?” Felix shrugged, making an attempt to hide what he really felt.  
“Whatever you say, Felix. Well, I guess we’re heading out. See you tomorrow, babe!” Jisung and Minho bid goodbye and left the club.

Felix stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He started to replay all the events that happened. The man’s lustful gaze. His sinful touch that strangely made him feel safe. His promise that he was holding on to.

It has been ages since he felt something like that. sure , he offered lap dances, but his feelings faded as soon as the music stopped. This one, however, was not the case. The man was stuck in his head, and he yearned for his touch.

“Hey, Felix!” Hyunjin called out from the bar. He was helping Jeongin arrange the glasses. “You alright?”  
“Y-Yes, I’m fine,” Felix lied.  
“C’mon, I know you. You can’t lie to me,” Hyunjin said.  
‘Okay, okay. I’m not,” Felix gave up, walking towards the bar and slumping on one of the stools.  
“It’s that guy, isn’t it?” Jeongin asked.  
“Well, yeah. I saw you talking to him after I danced. Do you know each other?” Felix said.  
“He’s Changbin’s friend, actually. His name is Chan,” Jeongin replied. He has told Felix about the buff who was currently hitting on him.  
“Chan,” his name rolled off Felix's lips like sweet honey.

“Is that so? Well, how did he know the ritual when he just came here a few days ago?” Felix wondered.  
“Well, I kinda told him about it before you went on stage,” Jeongin confessed.  
“Ohhhh, so you’re going behind my back now, huh?” the stripper jokingly teased.  
“No, it’s not that, silly. When he first came here two nights ago, he looked so shriveled and torn. But when you came on stage and he saw you dance, his aura suddenly changed. Damn, if you saw how he was watching you, you’d believe me if I said he was absolutely whipped for you,” Jeongin told the stripper.  
“Just… I don’t know what to feel, I—” Felix was stopped by his thoughts.

“What made you do a lap dance on him, anyway? I thought you said you didn’t want to do those anymore?” Hyunjin asked Felix. The truth is, Felix gets easily attached to a man he’s danced for, so he stopped doing lap dances ever since. When he chooses his desire over his brain, things can get awry.

“I don’t know. Just, when I saw him in the crowd watching me, I felt that desire light up in me again. I was drawn to him, for some reason. And when we were only inches away from each other, I didn’t want to stop,’ Felix blurted out his feelings.

“I-I felt like I needed him,” he said.

“Woah, you’re seriously tripping for him, aren’t you?” Hyunjin joked.  
“Looks like it. But you know me, I won’t give in,” Felix somehow boasted.  
“Well, good luck on that, though. Seems like he’s not giving up anytime,” Jeongin said.  
“Really now?” Felix asked.  
“Yep. Just wait for him. He’ll come back and slip that second bill in your thong one of these days,” the bartender said.  
“Let’s see about that,” Felix smirked, but kept his anticipation. “Come on, let’s go home. It’s late already.”  
“Okay. Wait for me outside,” Jeongin told Felix.  
“Me too,” Hyunjin replied.

Soon after, Jeongin and Hyunjin walked out of the club and locked its doors. All three of them walked home together, just like they do every night.

* * *

Chan and Changbin were at their faculty’s cafeteria, eating their lunch. Changbin really wanted to know what went down at Eighth Avenue a few nights back, but Chan didn’t say a word. His curiosity was killing him, so he went for it.

“Hey, bro. Mind telling me what happened?” Changbin started.  
“What happened…” Chan said.  
“At that club?” Changbin tried to make him recall.  
“Oh, that. Thought you’d never ask,” Chan replied. Changbin slammed the table in anticipation.  
“So, did something happen? Come on, bro. Speak your shit,” Changbin whined.  
“Here goes…” Chan paused.  
“Fuck that! Tell me already!” Changbin stood, demanding his friend to speak. Other people in the cafeteria were looking at them now.  
“Okay, dude. Lower your voice down, will you? Calm down and take your fucking seat,” Chan said, and Changbin settled down.  
“About that, I… I met someone,” Chan told him.  
“Who?” Changbin asked.  
“A stripper, named Felix,” Chan pictured the stripper in his mind.  
“Ohhhh, so that’s why you came back. You couldn’t get enough of him, could you?” Changbin replied.  
“Yes... “ Chan sighed.  
“So? What happened, bro?” Changbin anticipated.  
‘Well, he did one on me,” Chan said.  
“One what?” Changbin asked.  
“One lap dance,” Chan blurted.  
“Oh, shit! How’d it go?” Changbin almost laughed.  
“Let me start off by saying that you have some explaining to do,” Chan gave Changbin a stern look.  
“I’m explaining what? Did I do anything?” Changbin questioned.  
“You hit on the bartender, bro,” Chan said.  
“Oh, Jeongin? Yep . He was hella sexy, so I went for it,” Changbin confessed.  
“Well, your bartender boyfriend told me everything,” Chan replied.  
“What does?” Changbin asked.  
“Felix is the star in that club, and they have this so-called ritual,” Chan started.  
“Ritual? What’s that, a cult thing or something?” Changbin frowned.  
“No, dumbass. Apparently, the ritual has three stages. It’s all about slipping a bill in Felix’s pamties. The first time, you have to come back. The second time, you have to buy him a drink. The third time, you get to spend a night with him. But, here’s the thing. No customer has ever done it, simply because he doesn’t choose the same man three times,” Chan told Changbin, who now had his mouth hung open.  
“Wait, you’re saying that you got three stages to go through before you actually get to spend a night with him? Why don’t you just ask him out or something?” Changbin suggested.  
“You gotta play by the rules, bro. Or else you won’t get a chance,” Chan said.  
“And you want that chance? You sure you know what you’re getting yourself into?” Changbin asked.  
“Yes, I do! When I first saw him, I was drawn to him so bad. And when he chose me the first time, I had to take the chance. Now, I have to complete that,” Chan explained.  
“Shit, you’re fucking tripped for him, aren’t you?” Changbin said.  
“Yes, I am, alright?” Chan replied.  
“Well, you know I can’t stop you,” Changbin told him.

“Let’s go tonight.”  
“What?” Chan was confused.  
“Let’s swing by the club tonight. It’s Friday, anyway. Besides, I wanna see my man,” Changbin said, clacking his tongue.  
“You shithead,” Chan tried to hide the smile forming on his face.  
“7:00 PM. Let’s meet out front. He’s up at 8:00 PM, and I don’t wanna miss it,” Chan told him the time.  
“Copy that. C’mon let’s head back to class,” Changbin said, and the two went back to their building.


	4. Déjà Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan arrives at Eighth Avenue with Changbin. As promised, Chan buys Felix a drink and fulfills his end of the bargain.

“I’m here, bro.” Chan texted Changbin.  
“Good . On my way.” Changbin sent back.

Minutes later, a black motorcycle parked out front. Chan assumed that it was Changbin so he walked towards him. “Hey, bro,” Chan greeted him as soon as he took off his helmet. Changbin bumped fists with him. He fixed up his bike before going with Chan.

“You ready?” Changbin checked.  
“You bet your ass I am,” Chan proudly said, which made his friend smirk. The two walked in the club.

Jeongin immediately spotted the two, and he called them from a distance. “Hey, guys!” He raised his hand for them to see. Changbin noticed Jeongin and he motioned for them to go to the bar.

“What’s up?” Jeongin greeted them, noticing Chan. “Fulfilling your end of the bargain, huh?”  
“Of course. Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Chan replied.

Changbin and Jeongin smiled at each other, then delivered the strangest handshake Chan has ever seen.

“Oh, so that's your thing now?” Chan pointed at their fingers intertwined.  
“Yeah, any problem?” Changbin sneered. Chan held up his hand in surrender

* * *

Felix was getting ready in the back, putting on his final touches. He was feeling extremely sexy tonight, so he went extra with his makeup. Before he put his lipstick on, he decided to drink some water. He went to the dispenser to get some water when he caught sight of someone in the bar.

“Chan…” he said, almost choking on his water. He ran back in the dressing room, his chest hammering. Jisung had just finished performing, and he saw Felix breathing heavily, pale as a ghost.

“Hey, are you okay? What happened?” Jisung asked, his voice laced with concern.  
“He’s h-here,” Felix muttered.  
“Who’s here?” Hyunjin looked at Felix, wiping off the slight sweat that formed on his friend’s forehead.  
“C-Chan’s here,” Felix said.  
“My God, Felix. You scared me. What about him? What are you so worried about?” Jisung sighed. He tried to help his friend calm down. He knows that Felix won’t be able to perform well on stage if he’s anxious.  
“H-He came back,” Felix said.  
“So? Shouldn’t you be happy that he did? You better believe he’s here to buy you a drink, so give him what he came for,” Hyunjin’s encouragement was enough to calm his nerves.  
“You’re right. Okay, I’ll do my best,” Felix breathed more steadily now. Jisung and Hyunjin gave him a warm hug. Felix really loves his friends so much, they know him so well.

Wearing his trademark black stilettos, the stripper walked to the stage.

“It’s now or never,” Felix said.

* * *

Chan settled in one of the seats near the front. He snagged one at the slight center. The young man was focused to see his beloved dancer up close this time. He wanted the view all to himself. His friend and the bartender were left in the bar, probably being too touchy with each other.

Soon, a figure grazed the stage, followed by sensual music. Chan watched as the dancer made his way to the silver pole in the middle of the stage. He slowly eyed the stripper from head to toe.

The stripper’s sexy aura filled the room. The loud bass of the music rang in Chan’s ear, but it didn’t faze him. His eyes were locked at the beauty in front of him, who was now looking at him with a lustful gaze.

Felix’s outfit tonight exposed less skin, but outlined his curves exceptionally. He was wearing a black, sleeveless top that had a zipper going down the front. His fishnet stockings went up until his mid-stomach, and his black thong was very cheeky. He had on a black velvet choker to finish the look. Of course, his signature black stilettos won’t be singled out of the equation.

Chan watched as Felix hooked his right leg onto the silver pole and started to spin around. He looked so graceful as he spun, his body almost levitating effortlessly. Under the deep blue lights that filled the stage, he exuded a beautiful glow, and it never failed to catch Chan’s attention. Felix now dropped his ass to the floor and rolled his body slowly against the pole, never taking his eyes off the young man. Chan could feel the tightness below his belt.

The music was abruptly shut off, and it was déjà vu. Felix walked down the stage again and eyed the vast crowd, searching for a familiar face. When he found his prey, a smirk came across his face. He strutted sensually towards a seemingly excited Chan. He somehow knew he was going to choose him again. The song switched to “Body on Me”, and Felix climbed onto Chan’s lap almost instantly. He sunk down onto Chan’s thighs once more.

Chan seemed to know what to do, his hands finding their way onto Felix’s small waist. The stripper rolled his hips slowly this time, making Chan’s member harder by the second. Their eyes met, and Felix opened his mouth slightly to speak.

“You came back,” Felix said, almost breathy.  
“Or course. I owe you one, remember?” Chan replied, biting his bottom lip. He continued eyeing the stripper who was now grinding upon his crotch. His hands were steady upon Felix’s hips, almost guiding them.

The song was adding to the tension between their bodies. Their eyes were locked on each other, and neither of them wanted to look away. Both of their faces were inches away from each other.

“You’re taking me there, you’re taking me there, our lips are barely touching…”

It felt like Felix was trying to tell him something. The stripper wanted to let him know that he needed his touch so bad. Chan realized this more as Felix snapped his hips forward, almost asking him to caress him. His instincts kicked in, and his hands landed on Felix’s barely covered ass. Felix slowly brought his ass back up, then brought it back down into the young man’s hands, allowing Chan to caress his cheeks.

“I just wanna feel your body on me…”

Just like that, Felix did the unthinkable.

As the chorus of the song blasted through the speakers, the stripper slowly unzipped his black top, letting it fall on to the floor. His toned chest was exposed, leaving his top half only with a velvet choker. Felix’s body was roughly a finger away from Chan’s face.

Chan licked his lips at the sight. Felix’s body was so captivating, sculpted with such finesse. It felt like it was made for him, and him only. The stripper kept rolling his body forward, letting Chan have a good view of his chest and stomach.

The young man smiled and inched closer to his face.

“So, this is how you tease me, huh?” Chan whispered, planting a sharp slap on Felix’s ass.  
“AH— y-you know you want it a-anyway,” Felix smirked, earning one more slap from Chan. The young man gripped the stripper’s ass harder as he sunk down to his member. He sure knows how to hit the right spots.

“I’m not asking for too much, put your fingertips on me…”

Felix took Chan’s hand, which was loosely hanging at the side, and placed it upon his chest. He let Chan’s hand trail up his neck, and down to his chest. Chan almost brushed Felix’s nipples, which made his hands tremble slightly. His hand went down Felix’s stomach, and finally rested on the stripper’s thigh. Felix absolutely loved the feeling of Chan’s fingertips on his skin, and his touch is one of the things he can never get enough of.

Without hesitation, Chan dug his free hand into his free pocket and pulled out a bill once again, slipping it into Felix’s thong for the second time.

“See you later, princess,” Chan said, slapping Felix’s ass one last time. The stripper moaned slightly, then locked eyes with him. He shot Chan with a look of anticipation.  
Felix stood up, got off Chan, and picked up his top. After putting it back on, he flashed his ass before walking away. Chan heard a whistle from the far end of the bar, and saw Changbin and Jeongin doing sexual gestures and faces.

“Those two really go together, don’t they?” Chan thought to himself.


	5. Tone Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan fulfills his end of the bargain and finally gets a chance to talk to Felix. Things take an interesting turn between the two.

Felix walked to the dressing room after his performance. He was startled by Jisung and Hyunjin greeting him and holding up clothes to his face.

“Hey, you! I knew you would do it!” Hyunjin said, nudging his friend’s shoulder. Felix just smiled.  
“Oh, by the way, we prepared your outfit,” Hyunjin pointed to the set of clothes Jisung was holding.  
“Outfit for what?” Felix asked with a confused look.  
“For meeting that guy, silly. Would you show up to someone wearing that?” Hyunjin said, referring to Felix’s overly sexy outfit.  
“Why? It’s not like it’s the first time he’s seen me in these,” Felix told Hyunjin.  
“Babe, I’m telling you, change your clothes. Do you want him to bust a nut while talking to you?” Jisung said, and all of them laughed at his statement.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll change,” Felix said, taking the clothes from Jisung.  
“I’m so happy for you, babe,” Jisung told his friend. Hyunjin smiled and nodded, and all of them flocked into a hug.  
“Thanks, babe. Don’t worry about me, okay?” Felix assured him.  
“I will. Don’t go overboard, okay? Don’t let your guard down easily, hm?” Hyunjin lectured Felix.  
“Okay. mom. Go now, I’ll change,” Felix motioned for Jisung and Hyunjin to leave the room. Jisung shot him a look that said “I’ll watch you” before leaving. Felix’s friends sure are overprotective during these types of situations.

* * *

Felix got out of the dressing room minutes later. He changed his clothes, but kept some accessories from his outfit a while ago. He was now wearing a loose black crop top that exposed his toned stomach, his abs on full display. He kept his fishnet stockings, and he had on black booty shorts that somehow covered his ass. The stilettos he was wearing were replaced by white sneakers, and he kept his velvet choker on.

Chan, Changbin, and Jeongin were chatting in the bar when Changbin told Chan to turn around. As Chan spun the stool, he saw Felix walking towards him with a shy smile. He stood up to meet him, and they sat on one of the stools at the other end. Changbin and Jeongin quickly moved aside to give the two some alone time together.

“H-Hi,” Felix greeted him.  
“Hey, uh, I’m Chan, by the way,” Chan nervously replied, extending his hand.  
“I-I’m Felix,” Felix took Chan’s hand and shook it.

Chan is not entirely great at conversations, but he knew this only came once in his lifetime so he had to make the most out of it.

“Uhm, Felix?” Chan started.  
“Hm?” Felix hummed in reply, looking at Chan. It caught Chan a little off guard, so he hesitated for a bit.  
Oh, uhm, nothing, I just… I just wanted to tell you that you look stunning,” Chan gave him an apologetic smile.  
“In these or in those?” Felix pointed to his outfit, then pointed to the dressing room, referring to his stripper outfit.  
“Uhm, at this point, I’d prefer sneaker Felix over stiletto Felix, thank you very much,” Chan said, eyeing Felix’s outfit. Felix laughed.  
“Was that supposed to be a compliment?” Felix asked with a smile.  
“Would you take it?” Chan moved towards him, shooting him a smirk.  
“Did I say so?” Felix playfully pushed the young man. “You still owe me one, remember?”  
“Of course. What would you like?” Chan politely asked him.  
“Vodka would be nice,” Felix replied, and Chan nodded.  
“Hey, Jeongin!” Chan called his friend, whose face was now inches away from Changbin’s. “Sorry to interrupt, but can we have one Bourbon whisky and one vodka?” Jeongin nodded and went straight to the liquor shelves.  
“Here are your drinks, lovebirds,” Jeongin arrived with two glasses, placing them on the counter. The two thanked him before he went back to where Changbin was.

“Well, here’s my end of the bargain,” Chan told Felix, handing him the vodka.  
“Thanks, I guess,” Felix took the glass from him. “So, how did you wind up at Eighth Avenue?”  
“Uh, it was a gag, actually. My crackhead of a friend, Changbin, sent me the address of this club when I asked for a bar’s address,” Chan said, pointing to his friend at the far end of the bar.  
“Why did you want to find a bar in the first place?” Felix said, and Chan was glad he wasn’t answering blandly.  
“Just to, you know, drown all the shitty things that happened to me that day,” Chan remembered the unlucky things that happened to him a few days back.  
“Well, why did you come back?” Felix asked a daring question.  
“Because I wanted to see you again,” Chan replied. Felix was shocked at the sudden answer.  
“Well, that was an honest answer,” Felix commented, sipping his vodka.  
“Yeah. One more thing you should know about me, I never lie,” Chan daringly replied. “Changbin told me that he knew Jeongin , so I asked him a few things when I came back. That’s how I got to know you, and the ritual.”  
“Is that so? You’re lucky you have connections, then,” Felix smirked.  
“Second thing you should know about me, I never break a promise. The minute I slipped that bill in your panties the first time, I knew there was no turning back. Then, the next bill happened, and here we are,” Chan leaned on the counter and took a gulp of whisky.  
“Why did you take the risk, anyway?” Felix asked again. He didn’t care if he was being nosy. He wanted to dig deep into this man.  
‘Wanna know why?” Chan leaned into Felix’s ear and whispered. “Because you’re too beautiful to resist, princess.”

Felix shuddered. He didn’t know if it was because of the cold atmosphere or Chan’s raspy, deep voice. Of course, he wasn’t going to succumb to his feelings yet. He tried to keep his composure even though he was so tempted to give in. “Hm, a sweet talker, huh? Let’s see about that,” Felix replied. He offered his glass to Chan, and they clinked their glasses together.

* * *

The pair didn’t seem to care about anything except each other in the next minutes. They didn’t even notice that the club was already closing. On Fridays, Eighth Avenue closed earlier than usual so that the dancers would have enough time to rest before the customers pour in on weekends.

Felix almost didn’t notice his friend calling his attention. Jisung handed him his duffel bag.

“Babe, Minho and I are gonna get going. Hyunjin already went home ahead. Keep safe, okay?” Jisung bid his friend goodbye. He then turned to Chan. “You better not let anything happen to my friend, or else, you’re dead meat to me,” Jisung shot him a deadly glare.  
“Roger that. I won’t let this cutie out of my sight,” Chan said, making Felix blush slightly.  
“Make sure you live up to those words. Take him home safely, okay?’ Jisung reminded him. Chan nodded, and the two said goodbye before leaving.

Just as Minho and Jisung walked out the club, it seemed like Changbin and Jeongin were the next ones leaving.

“Felix, close the club for me, will you? Changbin and I are going for a ride,” Jeongin winked, sliding the keys across the counter.  
“Okay, I’ll take care of it. You two, get going,” Felix said.  
“Aye, bro! Don’t work it too much, okay?” Chan shouted from the other end.  
“Got it, bro,” Changbin smirked, taking his jacket and pulling Jeongin out of the bar. “We’re going now. Bye!” Changbin and Jeongin walked out of the club.

“Guess it’s not only Changbin’s motorcycle they’re riding,” Chan said.  
“Stop it, silly. Help me close up so that we can go home,” Felix stood up and started fixing the chairs.  
“We?” A smile crept up Chan’s face as he heard those words.  
“Oh, just shut up and switch off the lights, will you?” Felix almost shouted.  
“Okay, okay. Grumpy, are we?” Chan made his way to the light switches and turned them off one by one. Felix walked towards him as soon as he was done fixing the chairs.  
“You done?” Felix checked.  
“Yep. How about you, have you forgotten anything?” Chan asked. Felix shook his head. They both checked one last time before they left the club. Felix made sure to lock its doors.

As they were about to part ways, Chan called Felix back.

“Hey, let me take you home,” he offered.  
“No, it’s fine. I can go home by myself,” Felix refused.  
“Are you serious? It’s the dead of night and you’re walking home? Alone? I won’t let you. Besides, I have to make sure you get home in one piece or Jisung is gonna chop my head off,” Chan said, remembering his promise to Jisung.  
“You really do stay true to your word. Alright, I’ll go with you,” Felix said with a sweet smile. Chan couldn’t believe this was happening. He bought Felix a drink, talked to him, and now he’s taking him home. It seemed like today was his lucky strike.

Felix followed Chan to his car. His jaw dropped when he saw Chan walking towards a black Audi.

“Wait, that’s your car?” Felix asked, astonished.  
“Yep. You like it?” Chan slightly boasted.  
“It’s pretty neat,” Felix looked at it a little more.  
“Hop in. Stay in front, though,” Chan told him, which he followed. Soon after, the engine revved and off they went.

“Would you mind telling me where you live?” Chan asked the man beside him.  
“W-Why would I tell you where I live?” Felix snapped.  
“Uhm, so that I know which way to drive?” Chan replied. Felix almost forgot that Chan was taking him home.  
“Shit, I-I’m sorry. I’m just not used to this,” Felix admitted.  
“What is?” Chan wondered.  
“You know, someone taking me home and all,” Felix said.  
“Well, you’d have to get used to this, ‘cause I think I’m gonna be doing this pretty often from now on,” Chan suggested. Felix just shrugged it off with a smile and continued to show him the way. Moments later, raindrops fell onto the car’s windows, getting larger and louder by the minute.

They finally arrived in Felix’s apartment. Chan parked out front, and they scrambled to find shelter in the pouring rain. The two rushed to Felix’s front door.

“I guess I’ll be going now,” Chan told him. Before Chan could walk away, Felix made a bold move.  
“No, the rain’s pouring. I suggest you should stay in here until the rain stops,” Felix offered.  
He took his handkerchief to wipe Chan’s damp face.  
“Keep it. You might need to use it later,” Felix said. The young man was surprised at the gesture, putting the handkerchief into his pocket. “This is my way of repaying you for taking me home. Come in, we’ll get wet,” Felix opened the door to his humble apartment.

“Sorry if everything is a mess. I haven’t cleaned up yet. Make yourself at home, I guess,” They both took off their shoes and placed them by the door. Chan decided to sit on the couch.  
He studied the room. It’s quite a neat space, complete with furniture and decorations. The atmosphere felt cozy. A voice from the kitchen caught his attention. “I’ll be going upstairs to change. Wait a minute.” Felix rushed up to his room to change his clothes. Soon, footsteps were heard going down the stairs, and Chan looked at Felix. He looked so cute with his messy hair and oversized shirt, and his boy shorts made him look effortlessly sexy. Chan looked away for a second, thinking that Felix might catch him checking him out, but he caught him soon enough.

“Like what you see, huh?” Felix called.  
“No, I love it,” Chan replied, eyeing Felix’s small, fragile body. “You’re so beautiful.”  
“Shut up,” Felix shrugged off the compliment, but he was already melting on the inside.

After a few minutes, Felix went back into the living room carrying two cups of hot chocolate.  
“Warm yourself up first,” Felix said, handing him the cup.  
“Thanks,” Chan was surprised at the sweet gesture. Felix turned on the television, and Before Sunrise was airing on the movie channel.  
“Oh, nice. My favorite,” Felix leaned back onto the couch. “Don’t you like this movie?”  
“Before Sunrise? That’s a classic. I love classics,” Chan replied. Felix hummed in agreement.

The atmosphere in the apartment was now cozy. The raindrops falling onto the roof, the faint sound of the television, the gorgeous man beside him. It was all so right.

Felix didn’t know what came over him, but he certainly won’t waste this chance. He inched closer and closer to Chan. The young man took notice, and he glanced at him. “Come here,” Chan said.

Felix slowly scooted towards Chan’s body. The young man opened his arms so that Felix could lay his head on his chest. Chan’s hand rested on Felix’s hips, drawing circles on it with his thumb.

Chan nuzzled his nose into Felix’s hair, making him relax even more. Felix’s hands were loosely wrapped around Chan’s waist, and a blanket was covering their feet.

“It’s weird,” Chan broke the silence.  
“What’s weird?” Felix asked.  
“This. You’re all sweet and touchy and everything,” the young man replied.  
“So, you don’t like this?” Felix sounded a little annoyed.  
“I didn’t say that. I mean, I’m so used to you being feisty and sexy all the time. I didn’t know you could be this cute,” Chan chuckled, pinching Felix’s cheeks.  
“Hmph. You just say that ‘cause you’re so used to slapping my ass all the time,” Felix sulked.  
“Oh, you mean this ass?” Chan sneakily pinched Felix’s ass.  
“Hey!” Felix got up, hitting Chan on the chest.  
“I’m just kidding. Come back here,” Chan pulled Felix again and let him rest on his chest.  
“Your chest is so warm,” Felix snuggled back onto Chan’s chest.  
“It’s yours to keep, princess,” Chan said, placing a kiss atop Felix’s head.

* * *

The rain stopped at the same time they finished their hot chocolate. Chan told Felix that he had to go, but Felix wasn’t budging.

“Felix, I have to go. It’s late already. Besides, you have to rest,” Chan tapped his shoulder.  
“HmMmMmpP,” Felix whispered against his chest, his words muffled.  
“Felix… “ the young man said again.  
“I don’t want you to go yet,” Felix clung to him like a koala.  
“But I have to. You also have to rest. You have work tomorrow, right?” Chan reminded him.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll get the door for you,” Felix stood up. Chan trotted behind him. He put on his shoes and took his jacket. Felix opened the door for him, and he stepped out.

“I’ll be going now, for real this time,” Chan smiled. “Thanks for letting me stay.”  
“You’re welcome. Get home safe,” Felix said. Chan was about to walk away when Felix called him back. “Hey, uhm, Chan?” Felix called, and Chan turned back.

Felix leaned closer and gave Chan a peck on the lips. Chan’s eyes widened with glee. A smirk graced his face before pulling Felix’s hips towards him. He returned the favor and kissed Felix deeply. The kiss turned passionate, then heated. Before it could escalate any further, they both pulled away.

“Oh, uhm, Felix?” Chan faced him after he pulled away. Felix hummed. “Can I get your number?”  
Felix chuckled. “The hanky,” he said.  
“Huh?” Chan replied, confused.  
“Check the hanky,” Felix reiterated. Chan fished out the hanky from his pocket. He searched for something in it, until he found a paper in one of the folds.

Chan opened the small piece of paper and saw Felix’s name with his number, along with a deep red lipstick stain of a kiss mark.

“You love playing games, don’t you?” Chan said, placing another sweet kiss on Felix’s lips.  
“Thanks for tonight. I enjoyed it,” Felix said with a smile, giving Chan a peck on the cheek.  
“No problem. See you tomorrow, princess,” Chan said goodbye and walked away.

The young man hopped into his Audi, waving goodbye before he drove off.

Felix went back inside his apartment and closed the door. He leaned onto it for a minute and replayed all the things that just took place. He tried to keep his ground, but Chan was making him do otherwise. There was something about him that made Felix want to give in every time. His simple touch was already enough to make him melt, and he loved it when Chan called him his princess. Felix breathed in deeply, catching a whiff of Chan’s perfume. He missed him already.

This day turned out to be better than he expected, and he couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come.


	6. Least Likely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ditching their paperwork, Chan and Changbin visit Eighth Avenue. A familiar but unexpected face enters the scene.

It was another work day at Eighth Avenue. The dancers were getting ready for tonight’s show. All the tables and chairs were set, and the lighting was also ensured. Felix was getting ready in the back, putting on his makeup.

“Hey, Felix!” Jisung and Hyunjin suddenly barged into the room.  
“Oh, shit! You both scared me! You almost made me ruin my eyeliner,” Felix said, turning back to the mirror again to continue drawing his eyeliner.  
“You still have something to tell us, hm?” Hyunjin said. The two walked towards him.  
“Tell you what?” Felix asked them.  
“Oh, don’t you pretend you don’t know what we’re talking about. What happened with Mr. Lap Dance, hm?” Jisung said with a wink.  
“Oh, uhm, nothing, he just took me home. That’s all,” Felix denied. He was so bad at lying.  
“Did you, uhm, you know…” Hyunjin said. He and Jisung made gestures with their hands.  
“N-No, we didn’t! Stop that, will you?” Felix exclaimed.  
“I know you’re not lying, but I also know you’re not telling us something. Right, Hyunjin?” Jisung eyed his friend, circling a finger in front of his face.  
“Yeah, Felix. Go ahead and tell us everything already,” Hyunjin replied.  
“Okay, okay. I let him stay at my place for a while and we watched a movie. Happy?” Felix replied.  
“Until when?” Hyunjin said, excited.  
“Until the rain stopped,” Felix replied.  
“And?” Jisung raised his eyebrow.  
“And we kissed,” Felix said, almost straightforward. His two friends squealed loudly.  
“How many times did you kiss? Did you cuddle while you were watching? How did his lips taste? Was it sweet?” Jisung and Hyunjin threw questions at Felix’s face one after the other.  
“Calm down, will you? Come here, I’ll get both or makeup looks done while I tell you everything,” Felix said, tapping the stools in front of him. “But first, I know that it’s not only me who’s got some explaining to do.”

Felix and Jisung both turned to Hyunjin, who was now averting his gaze.

“W-What? Why me? D-Do I have something to tell you guys?” Hyunjin stuttered.  
“Who was that man you did one on the other day, huh?” Felix asked.  
“Yeah, Hyunjin. Who was that? It’s been ages since I saw you give a lap dance to someone,” Jisung said.  
“Uh, it’s kind of unexpected, actually. His name is Seungmin. He told me that he came from the same university as Chan and Changbin. You know, the two guys who are hitting on Felix and Jeongin,” Hyunjin replied.  
“Do they know each other, though?” Felix asked.  
“I think so? I mean, why would he know their names if they didn’t know each other?” Hyunjin said.  
“You have a point,” Jisung said. “Is he coming tonight?”  
“Uh, yes. He told me a while ago,” Hyunjin replied.  
“Well then, we have to make you look extra sexy tonight!” Felix said. He stood up from his seat and walked over to the wardrobe. Jisung followed.  
The two spent time mixing and matching outfits, trying to get Hyunjin’s approval. While choosing outfits and doing their makeup, they kept chatting with each other. After some time, they found the perfect outfit for Hyunjin.

“Seungmin’s jaw is gonna drop after he sees you in this,” Felix said.  
“Mhm, right. That’s perfect,” Jisung agreed.

They finished getting ready for the night, all while chatting and laughing and telling stories about their dates.

* * *

Chan and Changbin were at the library, getting paperwork done for their thesis. They’ve spent almost eight hours, yet they haven’t finished their work. They were both taking a break from their work, so Chan decided to text Felix.

“Hi, princess.” Chan sent.  
“Hey, What’s up?” Felix replied almost instantly.  
“Oh, nothing. Just checking on you. Full house tonight? Chan typed.  
“Probably, but not quite.” Felix replied.  
“Why is that?” Chan wondered.  
“ ‘Cause you’re not coming.” Felix sent. Chan smiled. He always found it cute whenever Felix sulked at him.  
“Aww, I’m sorry. We can’t come today. We have a lot to finish here.” Chan apologized.  
“It’s fine. Finish what you need to do first. I have to go, too.” Felix said.  
“Okay, princess. Keep me posted.” Felix read the message, and Chan smiled as he locked his phone.

Ever since Chan got Felix’s number, they’d talk nonstop. The two were always texting and calling each other even in the wee hours of night.

“Quite a smile we got there, huh?” Changbin snapped at him.  
“Oh, sorry. Where were we again?” Chan regained concentration.  
“Oh, shut up. Give it to me straight,” Changbin demanded.  
“What are you talking about?” Chan questioned.  
“Did you and Felix…” Changbin made sensual noises and gestures.  
“Shut up, shithead. People might hear us,” Chan tried to stop his friend.  
“So, what really went down that night?” Changbin was serious now.  
“Well, uh, I took him home,” Chan replied.  
“And?” Changbin said again.  
“We watched a movie together, then we kissed. There’s your answer,” Chan blurted out.  
“Damn, bro. Going into first base real quick,” Changbin was so proud of his friend.  
“Yeah, right. So, how about you?” Chan turned his attention to Changbin.  
“What about me?” Changbin wondered.  
“Well, who got out of Eighth Avenue first that night, you or me?” Chan smirked.  
“Ohh, that. Well, we fucked,” Changbin said, almost proudly.  
“What the fuck?! Where, and how?” Chan frowned.  
“Same thing with you. He stayed at my place, then we fucked. There,” Changbin replied.  
“Oh, shit. Did you get wrecked?” Chan asked out of the blue.  
“I was the one who wrecked him, asshole,” Changbin was the one who smirked this time.  
“Oh, bro. You haven’t changed one bit. Hell, we gotta get this work done,” Chan sighed.  
“Say, why don’t we surprise our men tonight? Let’s swing by Eighth Avenue,” Changbin wiggled his brows.  
“Are you ditching our thesis for Jeongin again?” Chan asked him.  
“The hell I am,” Changbin said.  
“Well, I do wanna see Felix. Besides, this part of the thesis is due until next week. ‘Kay, I’m in,” Chan agreed.  
“Oh, I almost forgot. I have a meeting with the student council today. But Seungmin said it’ll just be quick,” Changbin reminded himself.  
“Okay, then. I’ll wait for you outside the building,” Chan told him.  
“Sure. Let’s finish this one paragraph, then let’s go grab something to eat. I’m hungry,” Changbin said. Both of them went back to their papers and continued on with their work.

* * *

After Changbin’s meeting, he and Chan hurriedly went to Eighth Avenue. Jeongin was busy serving a customer so he didn’t see them coming.

“Hi, babe,” Changbin said, leaning towards Jeongin.  
“B-Babe! I thought you won’t be able to come,” Jeongin gave him a peck on the lips.  
“Ugh, get a room, will you?” Chan fake gagged at the sight.  
“I think we should be the ones telling you that,” Changbin and Jeongin pointed at someone from a distance. Chan looked behind him, and he saw Felix walking towards him. He was wearing a dark red bodysuit and mesh stockings. A necklace draped down his neck. The red lipstick he wore made his slightly parted lips look even sultrier.  
“Hi there, princess,” Chan said, wrapping his hand around Felix’s small waist. He was about to lean in for a kiss, but Felix stopped him.  
“Uh-uh. Lipstick,” Felix said.  
“Oh, sorry about that,” Chan backed up a little.  
“After the performance, hm?” Felix told him, and he nodded.  
“You got ready quicker than last time,” Chan noticed.  
“Yeah. Well, I am going to perform tonight, but I won’t be the main event,” Felix said.  
“What do you mean?” Chan looked confused.  
“A very good friend of mine requested that he’s going to be the main event tonight for a special someone. I believe that certain someone is someone you know,” Felix looked at Chan.  
“Who could that be?” Chan asked.

Felix pointed at someone in the center of the crowd. Chan saw Seungmin in the distance, and he immediately called Changbin.

“Hey, bro. Come over here,” Chan motioned.  
“What is it?” Changbin asked.  
“Look over there. Isn’t that Seungmin?” Chan pointed.  
“Shit, it is him. So that’s why he was so eager to end our meeting earlier,” Changbin replied. Being the vice president, Changbin always helped Seungmin out with his council duties. Seungmin was the best at everything. Straight A’s, student council president, member of the music club. He could use a helping hand sometimes.

Felix went back to the dressing room, while Jeongin became busy serving the regulars. Chan and Changbin went to approach Seungmin.

“Well, if it isn’t the golden boy of the Faculty of Architecture, Kim Seungmin,” Changbin said.  
“Changbin?” Seungmin said with wide eyes.  
“Chan? You’re here, too?” Seungmin looked over his shoulder and saw the captain of the swimming team beside him.  
“The real question is, why are you here?” Chan told him.  
“Sometimes, you have to satisfy the demons inside you, right?” Seungmin said, taking a sip of his tequila.  
“You’re the last person I thought would come here,” Changbin said.  
“The least likely is often the one with the most hunger,” Seungmin smirked.  
“Damn, Seung. We can’t stop you, can we?” Chan and Changbin laughed.

Moments later, Felix graced the stage. Chan expected his performance to be a bit shorter tonight, but he wasn’t mad at it. His man looked so sexy tonight. He was practically drooling all over the floor.

“That’s your man?” Seungmin asked Chan.  
“Yeah, he’s mine,” Chan beamed with pride.  
“Damn, you hit the jackpot on this one,” Seungmin bumped fists with him. Chan watched as Felix dropped down and twerked slowly. He bit down on his lip from the pleasure.  
“Thanks. I’ve heard you’ve got a lucky strike yourself. He’ll perform soon, don’t worry,” Chan patted his shoulder, assuring him.

After Felix’s performance, it was Chan and Changbin’s cue to leave Seungmin alone. It was all part of their plan, and it was going smoothly. Chan, Changbin, and Felix flocked in the bar as they watched their plan unfold.

The lights around them dimmed, and blue lights filled the stage. A silhouette had his back to the audience. “I Don’t Mind” rang in Seungmin’s ears. Then, it suddenly hit him. Hyunjin has been dropping clues to him. He looked at the last message Hyunjin sent him. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.” it read.

Hyunjin slowly faced the audience. The spotlight shone on him, and Seungmin finally had the chance to see his outfit. He was wearing a midnight blue lace top bejewelled with gems paired with tight midnight blue leather shorts. Black thigh high boots hugged his thighs in all the right places. Hyunjin started to walk towards the metal pole. He paced around it before climbing on, spinning with ease. His long hair flowed as he spun.

Seungmin watched with satisfaction. He didn’t finish all his council work for nothing. This was, by far, the best reward he has ever gotten for accomplishing so much.

“Go make that money, money, money…”

The dancer hopped off the pole and knelt on the stage. His body met the floor, slowly dropping down with his back arched. Seungmin licked his lips as he watched Hyunjin’s ass perched high up in the air. As the beat dropped, so did Hyunjin’s luscious ass. His ass and thighs jiggled as he continuously made contact with the stage.

It was getting harder and harder for Seungmin to manage his aching boner. Every move that Hyunjin does makes his cock throb underneath his pants.

“You can twerk while in a split…”

Hyunjin stood up and grabbed the pole. He rolled his body against the cold metal. He sunk down into a split, slowly stroking the pole in the process. The dancer adjusted himself in the position before popping his ass cheeks to the bass of the music. He looked back and winked at Seungmin, teasing him.

As if things couldn’t get more heated than it already was, Hyunjin got up once more and went down the stage. The loud bass rang in Seungmin’s ears as he watched his man walk towards him. Hyunjin bit his bottom lip before hopping onto Seungmin’s lap.

“I didn’t know you had this all up in your sleeve,” Seungmin said.  
“I told you I had a surprise for you, right?” Hyunjin replied, grinding down onto Seungmin’s thigh. Hyunjin grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips.  
“Fuck, b-baby. S-Slow down,” Seungmin’s boner was growing by the second. His hands dropped down to Hyunjin’s ass, his grip tightening.

Hyunjin’s breath hitched. He let Seungmin guide him, his body rolling forward. When he felt Seungmin’s firm grip on his ass, he started popping his cheeks.

“Where did you learn those tricks?” Seungmin chuckled.  
“I have a lot more moves in my playbook than you know, baby,” Hyunjin smirked.

Their faces were inches closer from each other. Seungmin started singing along to the song under his breath. He knows how to tease, too. This was the perfect time to do it.

“Your body rock,” he trailed up and down Hyunjin’s body.  
“And your booty pop,” he gripped Hyunjin’s ass roughly.  
“And I‘m proud to call you my bitch,” Seungmin raised Hyunjin’s chin with his finger, his eyes locking with the dancer's.

Hyunjin tried to contain himself, but this was his first time seeing Seungmin this aggressive. He didn’t know that apart from his sweet side, he had a rough side that he doesn’t show too often. He kissed Seungmin roughly. The lad answered back eagerly with an equally aggressive kiss of his own. The whole club roared in seeming victory. When they both pulled away, Hyunjin’s lipstick was smudged all over his face. Some were left on Seungmin’s lips.

“Tequila’s on me, baby. I’ll wait for you at the bar,” Seungmin said, planting a harsh slap on Hyunjin ass.  
“Y-Yeah. See you later, baby,” Hyunjin replied, breathily.

The dancer hopped off Seungmin as the song came to a close. Seungmin wiped his lips a bit, still in shock of what just happened.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin and Seungmin get to know each other a little bit more, later realizing how important they are to one another.

After his steamy performance, Hyunjin was now with Seungmin in a booth at the far corner of the club.

“I-I, uh, yeah, well...” Seungmin stuttered.  
“Why do you sound like you’re on an awful blind date?” Hyunjin chuckled.  
“Nothing, I just… I just couldn’t believe all that just happened,” Seungmin said, flustered.  
“I’ve been dropping hints. Haven’t you figured it out?” the blonde male asked.  
“I realized it at the last minute. And I certainly did not expect that performance from you, love,” the dark haired male replied.  
“Told you I’m full of surprises,” Hyunjin said, taking a sip of his vodka. The two continued chatting until they finished their drinks.

Meanwhile, all six men were gathered at the bar, watching the two. The club closed hours ago, and they have it all to themselves.

“Look at our friend getting the dick he deserves,” Jisung said.  
“Yep, I hope I get myself one, too,” Felix replied. Upon hearing it, a frown formed on Chan’s face.  
“Hey!” Chan shoved Felix slightly, then wrapped his arm around his waist.  
“I’m just kidding, baby,” Felix took Chan’s arm and placed a kiss on his lips.  
“Blegh. Ugh, get a fucking room,” Changbin rolled his eyes.  
“Says the man who always has his clothes undone,” Chan glanced at Jeongin.  
“Shut up,” Jeongin replied, blushing.  
“You’re so adorable when you blush,” Changbin turned Jeongin’s face towards him.  
“You think so?” Jeongin smiled before leaning in for a kiss.

“Hi, honey,” Minho said, walking towards Jisung and kissing him.  
“Hey, honey. Are you ready to go?” Jisung said.  
“Yeah, c’mon,” the older said.  
“Guys, we’re going now. Take care, all of you,” Jisung and Minho waved goodbye to them before heading out.

Seungmin and Hyunjin realized that it was already late, so they got up and joined the others.  
“Jinnie, here’s your bag,” Felix said as the blonde male approached him.  
“Oh, thanks,” Hyunjin took it and slung it over his shoulder, but Seungmin grabbed it from him and carried it instead.  
“Me and Chan are heading out. I think Changbin and Jeongin are, too,” Felix told him.  
“No worries. You go ahead. We’ll close up,” Hyunjin said.  
“No, it’s fine. Let’s all close up the club and head out together,” Felix suggested, and everyone agreed.

Moments later, Felix locked up the doors and all six men were in the parking lot. 

“Did anybody forget anything?” Felix asked, and everyone shook their heads.  
“We’re heading this way. Stay safe everyone,” Changbin said as he and Jeongin walked to his motorcycle. The other tops walked to their cars, an Audi for Chan and a Sedan for Seungmin. It did not take long for the vehicles to leave the parking lot. 

“Hyunjin, where do you live? I’ll take you home,” Seungmin broke the silence in the car.  
“Oh no, it’s f-fine. Just drop me off by the curb and I’ll walk,” Hyunjin fiddled with his fingers.  
“Let me guess, you don’t want me to see your place because you think I’ll judge you for it,” Seungmin said. Hyunjin glanced up at him with teary eyes. The dark haired male saw his tears glisten under the faint light of the streetlights.  
“Y-Yeah,” Hyunjin whispered under his breath.  
“Listen, you don’t have anything to worry about, love. I’m fine as long as I’m with you, hm?” Seungmin said as he rubbed Hyunjin’s thigh soothingly. The blonde male smiled shyly. 

Hyunjin showed Seungmin the way to his apartment. When they got there, however, Hyunjin noticed something unusual. All his things were thrown out and there was a sign plastered on the front door, but he couldn’t read what it said. As the car came to a halt, he hurriedly walked towards his apartment. There was a piece of paper that had huge, red letters across the page that read “EVICTION NOTICE”. Hyunjin scanned through the document in disbelief. 

“Is everything alright?” Seungmin said from behind. He saw the things scattered on the ground.  
“N-No!” Hyunjin broke in tears. “I-I don’t have anywhere to go now. I haven’t p-paid my rent in six m-months. I told my mom to p-pay for all of it today, b-but I guess she ran away w-with all the money a-again.”  
“Well, you can stay at my place,” Seungmin told him.  
Hyunjin sniffled and wiped his tears. “W-What?”  
“I said, you can stay with me at my place,” the dark haired male repeated.  
“I-I can’t do that! I’d be living off of you if that’s the case,” Hyunjin replied.  
“But I won’t let you sleep out here in the cold,” Seungmin said.  
“But Seung, I—” Hyunjin was cut off.  
“Come on,” Seungmin said in a firm but kind tone. He started picking up Hyunjin’s clothes.  
The blonde male followed swift.

The two found themselves taking the same road en route to Seungmin’s place. Hyunjin kept fidgeting through the whole ride, but Seungmin helped him by holding his hand. Moments later, they arrived at Seungmin’s place. The dorms were located at the far corner of their campus, where Changbin and Chan were also staying. All of their dorm rooms were located on the same floor. 

Seungmin opened the door to his dorm. Being the gentleman that he is, he let his man go in first.

“Woah,” Hyunjin trailed his eyes around the room. It was very minimalist and neat, just how Seungmin likes it. There was a couch, a bed, a study table, and a small kitchen. 

“Treat this as your own home, love,” Seungmin sat beside Hyunjin on the couch.  
“H-Hey, thank you, Seung,” Hyunjin shyly said.  
“No worries. Anything for my baby,” Seungmin replied, pecking Hyunjin’s lips.  
“Well, it’s already late so I can’t go out to buy food. I only have ramen here. Is that fine with you?”  
“Yes, of course,” Hyunjin replied, relaxing on the couch. With that, Seungmin stood up and walked to his kitchen. Hyunjin took this moment to admire his man. He stared at him and mouthed, “Damn, I’m so lucky to have you.”

“Come again?” Seungmin said, carrying two cups of ramen.  
“Huh? Did I say anything?” Hyunjin lied.  
“I thought you did. Maybe it’s just my imagination,” Seungmin replied.

As Hyunjin was about to take a bite, Seungmin leaned in and whispered, “I’m so lucky to have you, too.”

Hyunjin’s heart melted at the statement. He was blushing uncontrollably. 

“Awww, you’re blushing. So adorable,” Seungmin cooed. He peppered Hyunjin’s face with kisses.  
“Seung, you’re gonna make me spill the ramen,” Hyunjin giggled. He faced Seungmin, and kissed him deeply. 

The two talked and told stories while eating their late night snack.

“Uhm, Jinnie? Mind if I ask you something?” Seungmin said.  
“Go ahead,” Hyunjin replied.  
“What happened with you and your mom?” Seungmin reluctantly asked.  
“Uh, well, we never got along. Ever since my dad died and she found out I was gay, she kicked me out of the house. I actually experienced sleeping in the streets. I’ve been from different jobs, but either I wasn’t too comfortable with it or I didn’t earn enough money. I had to stop school because there was no way I could earn so much money just by working six-hour shifts. When I was walking after I quit my last job, I saw this flyer that said a newly opened club was looking for dancers. I shoot my shot, and here we are. But that’s not all,” Hyunjin paused.  
“Why? What happened?” Seungmin replied.  
“Apparently, one classmate of mine happened to swing by one night. I was performing, and he somehow took a picture of me even if that wasn’t allowed. He told his mom about it. His mom knew my mom, and she knew she was looking for me. Days later, she showed up at my apartment. She begged for money, but I didn’t have any. I pitied her. After all, she’s my mom. So I promised her that I’ll give her money when I have the chance. Later on, I found out that the money I was giving her was just being used for her vices. She wouldn’t stop bothering me, so I gave what she wanted. I thought I could trust her, but she took the only money I had left,” the blonde male sighed.  
“Love…” Seungmin engulfed Hyunjin in a tight hug. Hyunjin melted into the embrace and cried on Seungmin’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry, love…”  
‘S-Sorry, Seung. Sorry for being such a burden to you,” Hyunjin sobbed.  
“Jinnie, don’t be sorry. I care about you a lot, and I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do with myself if I ever found out you’re hurt,” the dark haired male said, caressing Hyunjin’s cheek and wiping away his tears.  
“T-Thank you,” Hyunjin said, melting into Seungmin’s touch.  
“I think we need to get a good rest,” Seungmin suggested, and the blonde male agreed.

They finished their food and got ready for bed. Seungmin fixed up the bed, thinking that Hyunjin will join him later. To his surprise, Hyunjin stayed on the couch. 

Seungmin wanted to walk over to him, but he was trying to test Hyunjin to see how long he could hold out. He plopped onto his bed and read a book.

Moments later, Hyunjin waddled towards him.

“Seung, can I sleep with you tonight?” Hyunjin asked with puppy eyes.  
“I knew you’d come eventually,” Seungmin smirked slightly.  
“And you didn’t even call me?” Hyunjin slumped.  
“Why? Are you trying to hide the fact that you want to cuddle with me?” Seungmin said.  
“S-Stop it!” Hyunjin pouted.  
“I’m just kidding. Come here,” Seungmin patted the space beside him. Hyunjin laid beside him. The blonde male snuggled with Seungmin.  
“Never leave me, hm?” Seungmin told him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.  
“Never,” Hyunjin replied, and the two dozed off cozily.


	8. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix falls sick, and Chan takes care of him.

Chan and Changbin grew busy in the next few days because of their schoolworks and extracurricular activities. Even if that was the case, they still found a way to finish their works on time. Days after their paperworks were submitted, the two went to Eighth Avenue to visit. Jeongin saw the two step in and immediately called them to the bar.

“Hey, you two. It’s been a while,” Jeongin greeted them.

“Yeah. Just had to do school stuff. I missed you, though,” Changbin said, planting a peck on Jeongin’s cheek. Chan fake gagged at the sight.

“Oh, sorry, lover boy. Felix isn’t here,” Jeongin said, turning to Chan.

“Why?” Chan asked, concerned.

“He called in sick today. Migraine or something,” Jeongin answered before turning back to Changbin. Chan pulled out his phone and decided to check on Felix.

“Hey, are you feeling alright? Jeongin said you called in sick.” he texted.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t tell you. My head’s hurting real bad and I’m so dizzy. Sorry. Are you there at Eighth Avenue?” Felix replied.

“Yeah, we decided to come over.” Chan sent.

“It’s okay. Rest now, princess.” Chan sent before he put back his phone in his pocket. Soon after, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Hi!” Jisung said with a smile.

“Oh, h-hi,” Chan replied, startled. 

“I haven’t introduced myself properly yet. I’m Jisung,” he said, extending his hand

“I’m Chan,” Chan took Jisung’s hand.

“So, I guess you already know who I am,” Jisung assumed.

“Of course. You’re Felix’s best friend, aren’t you?” Chan replied.

“Technically, yes, along with Hyunjin. He’s still not done getting dressed back there so I was the only one who came. But there’s more to that,” the dancer said. Chan listened more intently. “Felix and I, we met at the most unfortunate times. I first saw Felix in a waiting shed one day, and he just looked so miserable. He clearly had nowhere else to go. As for me, I was already starting to work here at Eighth Avenue. I decided to take him here because I wouldn’t let him spend the night out in the cold. The next morning, he told me everything that happened with his family, his school, and all that. He badly needed a job. He said he would do anything just to earn money for himself. I asked him if he wanted to work here. At first, he was hesitant, but he knew he had nothing to lose, anyway. So, I talked to Minho, and the rest was history,” Jisung ended.

“Wait, what about Felix’s family?” Chan asked.

“That’s his story to tell, not mine,” Jisung said with a smile. Chan saw Minho walking towards them. The man then placed his arms around Jisung, and Chan smiled at the scene.

“What are you guys talking about?” Minho asked.

“Oh, nothing. We’re just having a little chat, that’s all,” Jisung answered. 

“So, uhm, how did you guys meet?” Chan asked a sudden question. The couple laughed a little.

“Well, I guess you could say I tripped for this cutie the first time I saw him,” Minho said, pinching Jisung’s cheek. “We were scouting dancers, and when Jisung went up onstage, I couldn’t get enough of him.”

“Shut up, Minho!” Jisung punched him lightly on the chest.

“I gathered up enough courage to talk to him. We dated for about a year, then we became official just a few months back. I didn’t want to let him go anymore, so here we are,” Minho locked hands with Jisung’s left hand, where his engagement ring was.

“You two go so well together.” Chan said.

“Thanks. You know, Chan, I admire you,” Minho told him.

“Um, why is that?” Chan asked Minho.

“Well, no one has ever had the balls to ask Felix out like that. I mean, I’ve seen a lot of guys do the same thing as you did, but no one has ever come this far. Hell, if it was me, I’d be damn scared. But you, you have balls, dude. You’re awesome,” Minho bumped fists with Chan.

“You know what they say. Grab ‘em before it’s too late,” Chan said.

“See? Awesome! Okay now, I’ve got to go back to fix some things. See you guys,” Minho went back to his office.

“You two look so good together, don’t you think?” Chan told Jisung.

“So I’ve been told,” the dancer replied. They smiled and laughed a little.

“Hey, Chan?” Jisung faced him, and Chan hummed. “Felix always told me something. There’s this one thing he can’t stop thinking about.”

“What is it?” the young man asked.

“He always wondered what it would be like to love someone other than himself,” Jisung paused. “He often told me, ‘What if I get a fiancé just like you do? What if I love someone else, too?’ and I always thought it was silly. But no, Felix really meant it when he said those words. It may even be the biggest wish he has.”

Jisung looked into Chan’s eyes. “Maybe the man who will fulfill his wish is someone he already met, and that’s you, Chan. If you ever have a single ounce of doubt about Felix, I suggest you stop seeing him. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“No,” Chan said sternly. “I won’t give up on Felix. Ever since I met him, everything in my life changed. He lifted me out of misery. He makes me so happy, and I want to make him happy, too,” Chan said. 

“Well, what can I say except go get that tiger,” Jisung smiled. “But remember what I’d do to you when you hurt him.”

“I’ll be careful not to get my head chopped off,” Chan laughed.

“Okay, Chan. I need to get ready for tonight. When you come over to Felix’s house tonight, tell him I said hi,” Jisung implied.

“Oh, su— wait, what? Chan said.

“Well, aren’t you going to take care of your sick princess?” Jisung reminded him.

“Oh, right, right. Sure, Jisung,” Chan replied, as if finally remembering something. Jisung waved goodbye and went to the dressing room.

“Aye, bro, I have to go now,” Chan ran over to Changbin and Jeongin before leaving.

“Where are you off to now?” Changbin asked.

“I gotta take care of someone,” Chan said with a wink.

“Oh, okay. Keep me posted. Tell me if you need help,” Changbin replied, and Chan nodded before going out of Eighth Avenue.

Chan found himself in front of Felix’s apartment several minutes later. He pressed the doorbell. After a few seconds, Felix opened the door weakly.

“H-Hi, w-why are you here?” Felix was surprised to see him. 

“Can I come in now?” Chan said, stepping into the room.

‘But seriously, why are you here? Did you forget something?” Felix asked. 

“ Actually, yes. I almost forgot that I have to take care of my princess right here,” Chan said. The young man walked up to Felix and slightly caressed his cheek with his thumb. 

“Y-You shouldn’t have. I don’t want to seem like a burden to you,” the dancer shyly whispered.

“Too late. I’m already here, baby. Come on, you need to eat. I brought some food.” The two walked towards the dining table. Chan set up the meal for the both of them, and Felix thanked him.

“What made you come here, anyway?” Felix asked.

“Let’s just say if I didn’t, your best friends would beat the hell out of me,” Chan answered. The two chuckled and continued eating their meals. When they were done, Chan cleaned up after them. He saw Felix walking slowly to his room, and he lifted him up bridal-style slowly.

“Put me down, Chan! Hey—” Felix exclaimed.

“Feisty even though you’re sick, huh?” Chan smirked. He carried Felix to his room and placed him down onto his bed.

“Rest now, okay? I’ll be in the living room if you need me,” Chan reminded him, and he left the room.

An hour passed, and Chan heard Felix calling his name. He hurried to Felix’s room, and saw him shivering.

“Felix, are you okay?” He placed his hand on Felix’s forehead, and was met with intense heat. “No, you’re burning up. Wait here.”

Chan came back with a towel and warm water. He took the thermometer on the bedside table and asked Felix to take his temperature.

“39.8. You really are a sick princess,” Chan gave Felix his medicine. “Drink this and rest,” he said. Felix downed the medication with water and went back to bed. Chan was about to leave the room when Felix held his hand.

“P-Please stay, Chan. Don’t l-leave me here. I-I’m scared alone,” Felix said weakly. Chan smiled and sat on the side of the bed.

“Okay, baby. I won’t leave you,” Chan assured him, placing a soft kiss on his head. Felix relaxed into the sheets, dozing off.

This was the first time Chan got a close look on Felix’s face. He looked so beautiful even with his bare face. His soft features made Chan’s heart melt. Chan lightly brushed his thumb across Felix’s speckled, flushed cheeks. He played with his hair, too. Chan couldn’t help smiling at the sight.

“You look so pretty,” Chan whispered, thinking that Felix wouldn’t hear, but he did. Felix took Chan’s hand and intertwined it with his.

“Thank you,” Felix whispered, smiling slightly.

“My pleasure, princess,” Chan replied, planting a soft kiss on Felix’s forehead. 

It was past 8:00 in the evening, and Felix was still sleeping. Chan decided to cook their dinner because he didn’t want to leave Felix alone in his apartment. He started to gather the ingredients and get the pots from the drawers. He tried his best to cook a hearty soup for Felix, and he was glad it turned out well.

Chan went back to Felix’s room and set down the soup on the bedside table. He tried to wake Felix up.

“Felix, baby, wake up,” Chan said, lightly tapping his shoulder.

“HmMMmMm, no…” Felix turned his back on Chan.

“Well, too bad. I’ve cooked some soup for you, you know.” When Felix heard these words, he got up at once. He was hungry already.

“Okay , I’m up,” Felix said.

“Good. Here, eat,” Chan offered him a spoonful of soup. Felix was about to open his mouth, but hesitated.

“Hmm, you sure there’s no poison in that or anything?” Felix questioned. 

“What? Why would I put poison in your food?” Chan said.

“You know, maybe, you might wanna do stuff to me…” Felix suddenly blurted. 

“Felix, whatever you’re thinking I might do, I won’t. I’d never hurt or force you into anything. I just want to take care of you, is that too much to ask?” Chan said frankly.

“Okay, okay. Don’t be mad at me, huh?” Felix looked up at Chan, his eyes almost glistening.

“Awww, why would I be mad at you when you’re that cute, hm?” Chan chuckled a bit. Felix ate the soup Chan offered.

“Ooh, that’s actually yummy. I like it,” Felix smiled.

“Finish this, okay?” Chan kept feeding Felix until he finished the soup.

The young man went back to the kitchen to fix things up, then went back to Felix’s room.

“Hey, Chan, aren’t you going home? It’s pretty late, you know?” Felix told him.

“I’m not going to leave you, remember?” Chan said with a smile.

“Uhm, Chan?” Felix called. Chan hummed in response. “Would you mind going out for a while?”

“Why?” the young man asked.

“I-I have to change,” Felix muttered.

“Let me help you, then,” Chan said.

“No! I mean, it’s fine, I’ll do it myself.” Felix started taking off his shirt, but struggled.

“See? You can’t even lift your shirt. Come on, I’ll help you.” Felix couldn’t protest anymore as Chan quickly lifted his shirt up. 

He covered his exposed torso, which made Chan chuckle. “Why are you shy? It’s not like I haven’t seen that before,” he said with a smirk.

“Shut up!” Felix tried to shout, but failed. Chan walked out of the room to get something, then came back with a new batch of warm water. He put the towel in again and squeezed it to get the excess water out.

“May I give you a sponge bath?” Chan asked, and Felix nodded. He started to wipe gently around Felix’s arms, then moved on to his back and neck. He moved to Felix’s chest, and the older flinched.

“Baby, relax,” Chan soothed him. He continued down to Felix’s chest, then his stomach. Felix huffed a breath, but relaxed. Chan assured him with a caring smile.

“Where are your shirts?” Chan asked. 

“Oh, there,” Felix pointed to a drawer. He went over and took a shirt from the pile.

“Raise your hands,” Chan said.

“Huh?” Felix frowned.

“Raise your hands, silly. How am I going to put on your shirt?” With that, Felix complied. He put his arms up as Chan put his shirt on. When the cloth settled on his body, Chan sat on the bed and faced him.

“Thanks for trusting me, princess,” Chan said, sneaking a kiss on Felix’s cheek. The dancer smiled at him.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Felix replied.

“Let’s rest, shall we?” Chan laid on the bed, and so did Felix. Chan put his arm around Felix’s waist, and the latter happily snuggled closer to him.

“Goodnight, my princess,” Chan whispered into Felix’s ear.

“Sweet dreams, my knight,” Felix replied, and Chan kissed his head before dozing off.


	9. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Chan being a loving man to his significant other.

Chan squinted as the sunlight shone in Felix’s bedroom. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting to the illumination. Felix was in Chan’s arms, his breath calmly brushing against Chan’s forearm. He leaned in to take a peak at Felix’s face. He moved the tiny strands of hair that curtained Felix’s forehead and eyes.

“Rise and shine, my princess,” he said, nuzzling his nose against Felix’s cheek.

“hMm, give me five minutes…” Felix muffled onto his pillow.

“Okay, then. I’ll cook breakfast,” Chan replied, giving Felix’s cheek a peck before he got out of bed.

He went to the kitchen and scanned the fridge for ingredients. He then grabbed the egg tray and started cracking each egg into the bowl. Scrambled eggs were his staple breakfast, so he decided to let Felix have a taste. Chan poured the beaten eggs into the hot pan and started moving them around for the heat to distribute evenly. 

Footsteps were drawing closer, and he turned around to see Felix. He still looked groggy and messy, but still beautiful. He sat on one of the chairs in the dining table.

“How are you feeling?” Chan asked.

“Fine, a little. I’m still a bit nauseous. Eggs for breakfast?” Felix replied.

“Yup. I’m playing it safe this time ‘cause you’re sick, but I could cook a lot more dishes for you,” Chan said with a wink, sliding a plate of bright yellow eggs topped with parsley.

“This looks pretty good,” Felix said, staring down at the plate. Chan handed him a fork. 

The two started devouring the food on the plate. Felix was obviously enjoying it, for he kept quiet.

“Are they yummy?” Chan asked.

“Yep,” Felix replied. “Not as much as the one who cooked them, though.” Chan blushed at the sudden compliment.

“You just got sick, and now you’re a sweet talker?” Chan said.

Felix stood up, took the plate, and walked over to Chan. “Why? Am I not allowed to?” he said, pecking Chan’s cheek.

Chan pulled his hips closer, resting on the backrest of the chair. The plate from felix’s hand almost toppled. “Well, you should know when to continue, and when it’s my turn,” Chan said, standing up to give Felix a passionate kiss. Felix kissed him back, but immediately pulled away. 

“Hey! I just had a fever last night, didn’t I?” Felix reminded him.

“You don’t have one right now. In fact, you seem totally fine,” Chan eyed the dancer.

“Cut it out. I’m making coffee,” Felix said. 

Felix came back with two cups of coffee. He handed the other one to Chan. 

“I don’t know how you like your coffee, but I figured you'd like mine,” he said.

“I like everything about you,” Chan fired back. 

“S-Shut up and finish that, will you?” Felix looked at his lap, shyly.

Under the cozy atmosphere of the dining area, Felix caught himself staring at Chan. As he took a sip of the semi-sweet coffee, the latter looked around the room. His sharp but mild features were mirrored by the sunlight. 

“Wow, this bastard looks pretty handsome for his own good,” Felix thought to himself. He was lost in Chan's trance, and his eyes met the latter’s.

“Like what you see, princess?” Chan smiled, biting his lower lip after.

“Finish the damn cup,” Felix said, looking away.

“Why? For all I know, you were staring at me,” Chan teased, licking his lips. 

Felix raised his cup and gulped down the rest of the coffee. 

“You wash ‘em. I’ll go watch some TV.” The dancer stood up and walked to the sofa. Chan took the dishes and placed them in the sink.

As Chan started to wash the plates, he occasionally glanced at Felix. The dancer was sprawled on the sofa, all comfy. Chan can’t help admiring Felix’s petite body. His waist was small, and his legs were beautifully toned. Chan’s gaze dropped onto Felix’s plump, perfect ass. The faucet kept running, splashing water all over the place.

“Hey, babe! Wash those first before you stare at my ass,” Felix snapped.

“So, you’re saying that I can stare at your ass after I clean this up?” the young man smirked.

“Whatever,” Felix rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV. 

After cleaning the sink, Chan grabbed his stuff and walked over to the couch where Felix was sitting.

“Lix, I gotta go now,” he told him.

“It’s okay. I can manage now,” Felix replied. 

“Just call me if you need anything, okay?” Chan said. 

“Yes. I’ll get the door for you,” Felix trailed behind Chan.

“Take care, okay?” Chan said.

“I will. Thank you for taking care of me, again. Sorry if I was a burden,” Felix told him.

“Baby, you’ll never be a burden to me,” Chan lifted Felix’s chin up before kissing him deeply. 

“C-Can you stay?” Felix hugged Chan and rested his head against his chest.

“I wish I could, princess. But I have to get ready for class tomorrow,” Chan told him.

“Okay, okay. I understand. Stay safe, okay?” Felix looked up at him with a smile, pecking Chan’s lips softly. Chan caught his lips before he pulled away, engulfing him in a deep kiss once more.

When they both pulled away, Felix opened the door.

“Take care, okay? Drive safe,” Felix reminded him.

“Yes, I will. You too, baby,” Chan said, hugging Felix one last time before walking to his car.

Felix watched as his man got into his car, the engine revving before he sped off. Once again, Felix closed the door and leaned against it, his heart pounding heavily. A smile formed upon his lips. He ran to the sofa with a smile, screaming joy into his pillow as if he wasn’t burning up last night.

Little did he know that miles away, Chan had the same smile gracing his face.


End file.
